


I Need More

by iTsOnLyMe_654



Series: Haikyuu Song Fics! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Songfic, Sports, Stop it you're confusing Yamaguchi, Tsukishima honestly just needs to learn how to express himself, Why is Kuroo in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTsOnLyMe_654/pseuds/iTsOnLyMe_654
Summary: You say you need meBut latelyYou feel unsureCome on to me, come on to me, come on to meI need moreThe fic where Yamaguchi feels unloved by Tsukishima.Songfic: song Sport by Beach Bunny
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Song Fics! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128602
Kudos: 32





	I Need More

_If you feel lonely, I could be lonely with you_

“Morning Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called to his possibly only friend as they met up to walk to school. It wasn’t that he wasn’t good enough to not have more friends, it was more Tsukishima didn’t like people and was rather lonely most of the time. But seeing as Tsukishima was his first friend, he wasn’t going to stop being his friend for others.

“Hi” Tsukishima said lightly, almost ignoring him.

Yamaguchi smiled. Having Tsukishima even respond to him meant that he cared, and was in a good mood this morning.

“I’ve got to tell you about the ruckus at my grandparent’s place last weekend! It was one of my cousins birthday, and my uncle accidentally blew up the barbeque!” Yamaguchi gushed. Tsukishima made no response, no sign to show he was listening, but that didn’t put Yamaguchi off as he told him the rest of the story.

It was just like that, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, lonely friends walking into school together.

_Tell me baby, Why do you seem so blue?_

“Tsukishima, you seem upset?” Yamaguchi nervously pointed out after the practice match with Nekoma. There weren’t many signs of Tsukishima’s annoyance, but the way he went ‘tch’ made Yamaguchi think something was up.

“You. You talked to that weirdo Kuroo, with his stupid smirk.” Tsukishima told him.

Yamaguchi felt his face grow hot.

“Yeah, I talked to him, but it didn’t mean anything! You’re so much cooler Tsukki! He was just giving me tips for the other positions other than my serving, I didn’t mean for you to feel jealous!” Yamaguchi squeaked.

Tsukishima looked at him with hard eyed.

“Whatever. I wasn’t jealous” he said before picking his stuff up and leaving.

Yamaguchi smiled. Tsukishima could be such a tsundere sometimes.

“Wait up tsukki! Wait for me!” He called before running after him.

_Why are we so complicated?_

“Tsukki, do you want to hang out this weekend?” Yamaguchi asked his friend as they walked home from volleyball practice.

“No” Tsukishima replied. Yamaguchi inwardly sighed. This from the boy could mean anything between ‘yes! Most definitely! I would love to!’ or ‘No, I hate you, stay away from me’.

How was Yamaguchi going to work with this?

“Umm… we could go get ice cream or something?” Yamaguchi tried.

“I said no, Yamaguchi, why are you being so pushy?” Tsukishima sighed with a ‘tch’.

Yamaguchi put his head down.

“Sorry Tsukki” he said, walking the rest of the way home in silence.

_Maybe love is overrated_

Yamaguchi looked at the happy couple, walking down the street hands together arm to arm. He then looked at the distance between him and Tsukishima, which didn’t look like it was going to be closed anytime soon.

Was it worth it? That happy couple would probably break up sooner or later. Wasn’t it just better to keep being friends with his Tsukki? Without the burden of loving and being in a stable relationship that succeeds, he could stay in a healthy friendship.

_If you feel broken, promise I won't break your heart_

“Tsukki! Don’t mind!” Yamaguchi said, handing him a bottle of water. This was the 2nd time out, and Tsukishima had barely blocked the power ace from shiratorizawa, Wakatoshi Ushijima. The ace kept spiking through all of Tsukishima’s blocks, breaking him mentally and physically.

“Tch. I don’t care.” Tsukishima said, his grip on the bottle of water turning his fingers white.

Yamaguchi fretted. Tsukishima was gonna crash at this point. Strong aces that can break through any block, blockers that could shut down any strong ace.

So Yamaguchi did the only thing he could to distract Tsukishima.

“Hug!” he squeaked before throwing his arms around the boy, frozen with shock.

It was a second before Tsukishima stiffly escaped Yamaguchi’s grip, with something new to get mad at.

“What the hell was that for” he said boredly.

“Sorry Tsukki” Yamaguchi said, noticing the blonde had calmed down a bit.

Tsukishima sighed, walking back onto the court much calmer than he was before.

_If you shatter, I won't let you fall apart_

It was Tsukishima, silently crying after their loss in nationals that made Yamaguchi realise how much this really meant to him. It was never just a club. He was in it to be the best now.

Going through Tsukishima’s head right now were probably ‘you weren’t good enough’ and ‘wow such a loser’ and everything he once thought about his brother. So it was Yamaguchi’s job to get Tsukishima’s mind away from this.

“Hey Tsukki, wanna go get some drinks?” Yamaguchi asked him hopefully.

“Sure, whatever.” Tsukishima said, letting himself be led by yamaguchi to the vending machine.

_Why are we so complicated?_

“How do you even follow Tsukishima around without annoying him?” Kuroo asked one day during a practice match between Nekoma and Karasuno.

Yamaguchi laughed.

“Oh, he’s annoyed alright. Just I’m doing it for his own good and he knows it” Yamaguchi replied.

With that, he left a confused Kuroo behind, calling to his Tsukki, wondering if it really was that hard to understand.

_Love's a word I've always hated_

Was he in love? Is that why he was willing to do anything and everything for his friend, Tsukishima. It would make sense. The looks he’s been getting from people, they all lead to the conclusion of ‘he’s in love’. But was it he was in love?

Couldn’t it just be he was a really good friend?

Then again. He could definitely be in love. Maybe he loved Tsukishima.

Even if he did, there was no point. Tsukishima barely lookd at him, the only confirmation they were still friends that he let Yamaguchi walk to school with him every morning.

Which could all just be coincidence.

Yamaguchi groaned. He was getting no where thinking like this.

_I'm tired of waitin', I was never good at sports_

“Tsukki! Do you care about me?” Yamaguchi asked him, on another walk home from school.

Tsukishima put down his phone and looked at him.

“Why do you ask.” He said blandly.

Yamaguchi gulped. If it wasn’t a yes, it could be a no.

“Just. No reason.” Yamaguchi replied softly, getting back into rhythm with Tsukishima’s walking.

He could talk to the kids about this in the volleyball club. The only reason he joined was Tsukishima joining, but there were sort-of-friends that he could rant to.

Especially considering the silence, and how Tsukishima was in no rush of replying to his question.

He was tired of waiting for a response.

_Save the games for the girls on the tennis court_

“Hey Yamaguchi, about what I said last practice game, I’m sure Tsukki-dude isn’t annoyed at you.” Kuroo told him at the beginning of their next practice game.

“No he is annoyed at me, he doesn’t really care about me. I don’t mind. I just hope he and I both have fun playing volleyball.” Yamaguchi said, to again, Kuroo’s confusion.

“What do ya mean he’s annoyed?” Kuroo asked. “I thought you said he wasn’t last time, and he’s still the same” Kuroo justified.

Yamaguchi let out a long and lengthy sigh.

“It turns out I didn’t read Tsukki quite right, and that your views made more sense. Now please, leave me be, and take care of him out there on the court.” Yamaguchi said, signalling the conversation over.

_Say you need me, but lately, you feel unsure_

“Kuroo told me you thought I was annoyed with you.” Tsukishima told him bluntly as they headed home from the practice game.

Yamaguchi let out a Tsukishima scoff.

“Yeah, so what?” He said annoyed.

“I can tell you’re annoyed, Yamaguchi.” He told him.

“I am annoyed, so that makes sense.” Yamaguchi told him.

Tsukishima huffed, knowing he’d get nowhere with a stubborn Yamaguchi.

“I’m just letting you know, I don’t think you’re annoying.” Tsukishima said softly.

Yamaguchi laughed.

“Don’t you think it’s weird how that sound like it’s a conversation between two enemies forced to be friends?” Yamaguchi said hysterically.

“’I don’t think you’re annoying’. Wow, that’s great. What else am I? Convenient to make you not look like a loner? Around to apologise, sympathise, explain to all the new kids you terrify, _you’re not actually that scary?_ Well it turns out, you are. Antisocial, barely lovable, and doesn’t care.” Yamaguchi was red.

He knew Tsukishima had a hard time expressing emotions, but it had been over 10 years of knowing each other and he still couldn’t tell if Tsukishima cared about him or would discard him as useless trash.

Tsukishima put his head down.

_Come on to me, come on to me, come on to me_

“Sorry, Yamaguchi.” He said. Yamaguchi was about to fire up again, telling him a sorry then leaving wasn’t enough, but Tsukishima wasn’t done.

“I don’t appreciate how wonderful a friend you are, and how you put up with someone like me. I’m barely approachable, so if you didn’t follow me around, clearing up a mess I make, I’d be un-approachable. I don’t know how to thank you for everything you’ve ever done for me. You were always there, and I treated you like crap. I took you for granted. I didn’t mean to.” Tsukishima said, before promptly turning around and speed walking.

Yamaguchi was filled with a different kind of fury.

“Is this your way of saying ‘we aren’t friends anymore’? Nope. You don’t get to unfriend me.” Yamaguchi yelled at him.

Tsukishima stopped in his tracks.

“I’m unworthy of your friendship.” He said.

Yamaguchi snorted.

“Yeah, right now you is. But if you just smiled at me once in a while, told me you cared, said hello in the morning even, that’d be enough. Don’t tell me you’re so shit you can’t even do that. The boy I followed for 10 years is better.” Yamaguchi told him.

Tsukishima turned, and walked agonizingly slowly stopping when he was right above Yamaguchi’s face.

Had Yamaguchi said too much? Was he going to be slapped? Please don’t let him be slapped. That may just take the last of his strength away. He wasn’t ready for this.

Then suddenly, warm hands tight around his back.

_I need more_

**Author's Note:**

> Haha i wrote that woops. Anyways i've been procrastinating against HW due tomorrow and working on fanfics soooooooo-
> 
> Ignore that. Tell me in the comments how terrible that was because jeez what am i writting.
> 
> Talk to me on instagram @itsonlyme.654 because i need friendsssss~
> 
> If you know any pop songs whatsoever or any songs please tell me, I'm more of an Italian Baroque songs person and unless you want to read a fanfiction based off Italian Operatic Music of the 1600's, which i will do, then i really need a pop song.
> 
> My sister is again asking for credit for no reason. Siblings, amirite?


End file.
